The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca oleracea, and referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPO17022’.
‘KLEPO17022’ originated from a cross-pollination made in December 2013 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The female parent was an unpatented proprietary portulaca breeding line named ‘PO01.00.12’ and the male parent was an unpatented proprietary portulaca breeding line named ‘PO02.00.12’.
Seeds from the cross-pollination were obtained and sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A single plant was selected in November 2014 and designated ‘KLEPO17022’. In November 2014, ‘KLEPO17022’ was first vegetatively propagated by stem cuttings in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. ‘KLEPO17022’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via stem cuttings.